1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image-capturing device, and more particularly to an image-capturing device that can be positioned at a selected angular position through frictional contact between a resilient friction element and a fixing element and an electronic equipment having the image-capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional notebook computer having an image-capturing or photo-taking function generally has an image-capturing device provided in a fixed or rotatable manner. A rotatable image-capturing device is connected to a display screen housing through a rotary shaft, a gear wheel and rack assembly, and/or a motor, so that the image-capturing device can rotate relative to the display screen housing to a desired angular position.
However, if the rotary shaft is used to connect the image-capturing device to the display screen housing, the torque value of the rotary shaft must be calculated to conform with an applied force of a user to rotate the image-capturing device and to fix the same at a selected angular position. If the gear wheel and rack assembly is used, the gear ratio may need to be calculated and considered. And, if the motor is used, an additional drive circuit may need to be designed to drive rotation of the motor. Use of any of the aforesaid methods may result in excessive research time, and/or each of the aforesaid structural designs may be complicated, which can increase assembly time and associated production costs. Therefore, the area of improvement that the present invention focuses on is that related to realizing an image-capturing device that has a simple structure and that can be positioned at a selected angular position.